


Met Someone

by Indie_xx



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indie_xx/pseuds/Indie_xx
Summary: Stuart and Steven chatting over a few beers in the dressing room after a county match.





	Met Someone

I’ve kind of met someone.

 

Oh yeah, how did that come about?

 

Uh, he’s a friend of a friend. Came to a dinner thing I held last week.

 

I didn’t know…

 

You’re the first person I have told.

 

Okay.

 

It just felt right since you’re you know…

 

Gay. Yeah, I get it. So you’re…?

 

Bi.

 

That’s cool.

 

I’ve had crushes before but this is the first time I’ve wanted to actually do something about it.

 

So, what happened?

 

Well, he just moved to London so my friend invited him to dinner. She thought it would be a good opportunity for him to meet some new people. We immediately hit it off and after a few wines, we got talking about why he moved to London. He said he was offered a new job and joked that the gay scene was better here so he couldn’t pass it up.  
Skip to the end, everyone left and I asked if he wanted to stay a little longer to help me finish off the bottle of red we had opened. We sat on the couch and he asked if he could kiss me so we made out for a while. He left at midnight, gave me his number and told me to text him.

 

Have you?

 

No, I’ve tried but everything I write sounds stupid.

 

Oh, come on. All you have to say is I liked hanging out and kissing you, do you want to go on a date?

 

It’s not that easy.

 

Why not? Does he know you’re a famous cricketer?

 

Only because I told him. He’s more of a football fan.

 

So what’s the problem then?

 

I don’t know how to do this with a guy.

 

I never really dated any girls before I realised I was gay but I don’t think there’s much of a difference. Here, just give me your phone.

 

Why?

 

So I can text him for you.

 

Okay, but let me read it before you send it.

 

Hey, this is Stuart. I really enjoyed hanging out with you last week. Would you like to grab lunch this Sunday?


End file.
